A Change of Personality
by IcyDragon15
Summary: After the War! One of Hermione Granger's letters gets into the hands of Draco Malfoy at his manor and Hermione ends up giving him back his owl on the Hogwarts Express as they go to finish their education. Dramione...


**Spoiler alert: I don't own Harry Potter any of the characters in this. I wish I did but I don't... Sadly. Sad times...**

A long scratch screeched from my window. Slowly, cautiously, fearfully turning my head towards the sound I see a large black owl with piercing gold eyes that could stare into my soul with a neatly folded piece of parchment in its beak. I try to take the letter off the bird only to be rewarded with stubbornness. Finally, I get the letter of the owl and slowly open it.

 ** _Dear Hermione Granger_**

 ** _I am pleased to inform you that you may continue to finish off the rest of your school years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You do not have to attend if you do not wish to although I would love to see the great Hermione Granger roaming the grounds of Hogwarts. If you wish to attend then owl me as soon as possible then I will reply with all you need to know and get your last year at Hogwarts. P.s. this is not my owl..._**

 ** _Yours sincerely_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

No way! I can go back to Hogwarts... I dash down the stairs of the burrow like a basilisk was slithering after me to get a quill and some parchment. Something you think would be easy to find... Apparently not! I ask Mrs Wealsey where some was...

"Oh... They are in the storage room to the left, top shelf and the third drawer from the corner... Why do you need it dear?" she explained questionably

"Oh, I'm writing to Hogwarts to say I am returning to finish off the rest of my school year" I replied in a surprised tone... "I'm going to tell Harry and Ron. Do you know if they got letters from Hogwarts as well? I can't wait to return, it is like a second home... A bit like the Burrow." I expressed in an excited tone. I was wondering what I should write in the letter...

I wander around the Burrow trying to find Harry and Ron who I ended up finding outside practicing Quidditch for Hogwarts! I told them about the arrival of my letter... They got theirs as well. I asked if they were going to which they replied that they were. I find my owl Koko, a screech owl that was filled with politeness and kindness...

 _ **Dear Professor McGonagall**_

 _ **I would love to return to Hogwarts. It feels weird thinking that I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, I'm glad you wrote... I've been thinking and I have decided that I am willing to make friends with everyone... Including the Slytherins! I miss Hogwarts and am looking forward to seeing everyone again. I hope you are doing well and are enjoying your time as headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. See you soon!**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

Gazing at Koko who just flew out the window and heading to Hogwarts I realise that I have said that I am willing to make friends with the Slytherins! Big mistake... Maybe the War had a bigger impact on me than I thought...

I heard the knock of a beak on the window which meant a letter. I take the letter of the polite owl and slowly open the folded parchment. The words looked innocent and the parchment screamed fear, there were tear stains dotted over the parchment, whoever it was had been crying over something, reading the letter I realise something horrible... This must be Hermione's letter although it really doesn't sound like her starting over with everyone even the Slytherins and when did McGonagall become the headmistress, probably after Professor Snape was murdered by HIM...

Wondering why Hermione's Hogwarts letter ended up at the Manor I start to write a letter to her explaining what happened.

 ** _Dear Hermione_**

 ** _I am for some odd reason writing to tell you that your owl ended up at the Manor and that I have sent your owl to Hogwarts along with mine so she can deliver her letter and know where Hogwarts is. My Mother was kind enough to lend me her owl to send you this letter. You really need to train that owl of yours sweetie. I can't wait to see you make friends with the Slytherins! Don't worry, I'll help... maybe... On one condition. We become friends! Good luck!_**

 ** _All Yours_**

 ** _Draco Malfoy x_**

I send Hermione's Hogwarts letter on along with mine so she doesn't get lost. I realise what a beautiful owl she really is and how much Hermione would have needed to pay for her. I dart down the stairs hopefully with some sort of grace and bump into Mother...

"Draco please watch where you are going. Why are you in such a rush dear?" my Mother questions. A look of warning etched on her face

"Oh, I was looking for you! I need to borrow your owl... it's urgent!" I reply, importance in my voice.

"Alright then Draco, who are you writing to that it's so urgent?" my Mother asks with curiosity.

"Umm... I'm writing to umm... I'm writing to Hermione Granger..." I answer. "You're not mad at me?" I continue when I see no reaction at all from her.

"No, I'm not mad, although I am a little disappointed that you're not dating a pureblood." She explained as she turned her back and walked away, clearly ashamed.

"I'm not dating her!" I shout at her back. "At least not yet..." I whisper to myself. Darting upstairs to the elaborate owlry I tie my letter to around the bird's leg and send the owl to Hermione.

A beautiful exotic owl landed outside my window with a beautifully decorated letter in its small beak. I take the letter off the polite bird and read the neat handwriting. Fear and confusion swept over me like a tsunami, first Malfoy wrote to me, second what does he mean 'all yours' and third HE READ MY LETTER AND IS GOING TO HOGWARTS!

"Hey, guys... umm I need your help!" I tell Ron and Harry who are looking at me as if I had three heads! I start explaining what had happened and how my letter ended up at Malfoy Manor, how Malfoy read my letter that I sent to Professor McGonagall and then how Malfoy replied with things like 'all yours' saying he will help which is highly unlikely and ending with an 'x' is he mad, sick, looking to cause trouble?

Anger surging through me like a bullet whizzing through the air... We had realised that Malfoy was either out of his mind, had a crush on Hermione (all though very unlikely) or was very sick... I suggest sending him a letter to tell him to go to a phycologist. We all finally agreed as we don't want a mental Malfoy at Hogwarts!

 _ **Listen Malfoy**_

 _ **Me,**_ _ **Ron and Harry all think you should go to see a phycologist, or else a doctor. We have come to the conclusion that you are mentally unstable. We all advise you go to see someone.**_ **Malfoy where did your Mum get an owl like that, how... Malfoyish. I would have thought you would have had multiple owls to yourself knowing your family.** _Malfoy I appreciate you helping Hermione with starting over and sorry for Ron's attitude. Thank you for sending Hermione's Hogwarts letter on for her it was very kind of you. Thank_ you _Draco._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _ **Hermione,**_ **Ron** _and Harry_

I take the letter and read over it with a broken heart, I still hadn't recovered from the War and all the deaths of close friends. I felt like I could never love again... walking to the owl shed I take one look at Harry's new owl and break down, one look reminded me of Hedwig, she had died protecting Harry. Tears fall on the letter smudging some of the words and leaving stains. I was broken.

We use Harry's new owl, Sunset Glow (Glow for short) to send the letter to the sickly Malfoy as Koko had not yet returned from her long journey north to Hogwarts. I was worried as she had never flown so far... She had also been with the Malfoy's, which was never good!

"Harry I would advise you dive a touch faster and pull up a bit later, it would improve your accuracy in getting the snitch... I'll use a hover charm on these golf balls so you can practice but in a way the Muggles won't find us, as I can control it. OK? Oh, and Ron try to crouch down a little more on your broom to increase your speed practice that until George comes out he has agreed to throw this weighted football. It will take a while to get used to riding like that..." they looked to me in anger confusion and interest as I explained what they needed to do to improve their honed Quidditch skills.

I was busy practicing with Harry when Ginny crept up behind me and suddenly jumped on my back making me shriek with fear. She told me she came to help Ron with practice but first asked me if anything happened on I informed her that Malfoy had written but said I would clue her in later and with a swift bound she was in the air racing on her new comet 260.

"Dinner is ready dears, come in and take a seat now" I threw the last golf ball and turned around to see a thrilled Mrs Wealsey calling us in for our dinner in the burrow. There was a week until school started again and I couldn't be more delighted... Me, Harry and Ron were going back to Hogwarts.

"George! Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you can whip your wands out for everything!"

"Sorry, Mum..." George coursed before apparating to the kitchen three paces away with a huge grin.

"Glow! Harry who's it from?" Ginny suddenly asked. "Oh I see tell me later..." she continued after a warning glare from me.

Harry slowly opens the letter, as me and Ron crowd around and read what must have been the first two lines of the extravagant letter, and with a swift snatch of the letter, I dart upstairs.

 _ **Dear Hermione**_

 _ **It was lovely to hear from you again. Although why you needed the others to write in your letter I don't know. Weasley was incredibly rude and Potter was well... nice. If I was you I would keep our conversation between us and before you ask I am delighted to inform you that I am doing well and have no need to see a phycologist. I am perfectly sane. Your owl you will find is perfectly fine and safe. She should be back to you in a couple of days. Tell Potter that his owl had an infection in its right foot so we took it to a vet, it should be better when she returns to you. Stay safe for me. Stay Sweet and don't cry... Please**_

 _ **All Yours**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy x**_

Questions surge through me. Should I tell Ginny? Should I keep what we say secret? Why is Malfoy being nice? What is wrong with Malfoy? I lay down on my bed to study Malfoy's words and I lock my door before anyone can follow me into my room before I answer Malfoy. BANG! Slowly taking my wand out of my pocket, I turn to the noise...

"Koko! Your back, I hope you're ok, are you? What did Malfoy do to you?" I question my owl in a worried tone as she looks toward the now open window. Curious I look over to see an extravagant Eurasian Eagle-owl flying towards the window with an obviously injured wing.

"Hi there, where did you come from? Let me see here, what wing hurts?" I say to the injured bird as Koko nuzzles up to it. Suddenly as I put two and two together I realise something awful... I realise that this magnificent yet injured bird is a person's owl... I realise that this bird is an ex-death eater's owl...

Why is his owl here? At the Burrow of all places! Why didn't it go back to his house? I'm sure he would find someone who could mend his bird better than I could! It had to be me that it had to come to... Why couldn't it just go home back to theirs? It would be better for us all now this is going to cause some complications.

"Mione, who's owl was that that just flew in all lopsided, do you know who's it is? I'm sure I've seen it before but where... Do you think it's one of the students from Hogwarts owls?" This was followed by an awkward silence... "Hermione are you OK? Do you need me to go and get Ginny? What's wrong Mione?" I hear Ron question through the door as I cry silently on my bed.

"Could you get Ginny? Please" I reply in a weak voice. I hear Ron fall down a few of the stairs with a yell as he went to get Ginny.

"Gin... Ginny... Herm... Hermione's looking...y...you" Ron breathed to Ginny. Soon I could hear the tell-tale sign of Ginny creeping up the stairs. With a creek of the door, Ginny stepped into the room and sat on the bed beside me.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Need me to get Mum?

"I miss them all, it breaks me every night and even Malfoy is trying to be nice to me. Here, read this..." I explain to Ginny.

As Ginny reads the letter I start to hear a few chuckles of laughter quickly covered by a cough. I turn to give the ginger a deathly glare but instead am given an 'awe' from the girl followed swiftly by a tight hug. I lean in and return the favour and promptly ask what is going through that mischievous brain of hers.

"REPLY! That would be the first thing to do and who's owl is that?" Ginny asks and I reply with the truth (for once) to a troublesome, havoc reeking, tormenting Ginny. Shortly after she leaves for me to write my letter...

 _ **Dear Malfoy**_

 _ **Currently, your owl is at the burrow with an injured wing I have decided to nurse it back to health, if that's ok with you. I have, fortunately for you, decided to keep what we say a secret, although I may tell Ginny parts of it and that is not up to you Malfoy. You can get your owl on the train to Hogwarts. Hope you're ok with me keeping your owl ... It has been hard these past few months and I can't imagine what it's like for you. Just don't do anything stupid Draco. Ok?**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

Reading my letter I realise that I will have to speak to Malfoy some time on the train meaning that one of us will have to approach the other. This is going to be fun... not!

"GINNY! GET UP HERE NOW!" I yell down the stairs, and with a pounding on the stairs and a knock on the door, Ginny came and sat on the bed.

"What is it Mione?" she questioned with concern pulling me into a hug. "Is it Malfoy? What has he done now?" she continued in a joking manner knowing me and Malfoy were talking.

"Ya know Ginny I thought you would have been able to read my mind. Anyway, I need to figure out the good and bad things about being head girl, if I would be a good head girl and... who's going to be the head boy?" I ask Ginny, who by the looks of it was trying to do a lot of thinking. "What!" I continue.

"Oh, it's nothing... Fine! I think Malfoy likes you... a lot! And I think he has liked you for a while. Like since before the war to be honest... Don't kill me!"

 **Tell me what you guys think. Don't worry there will be a new Chapter soon. What should I have** **happen** **? Do share your ideas, all will be taken into account. Oh, almost forgot... Thank You so much for reading!**


End file.
